Little Red and Big Wolf
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: After reading a fairytale, Draco tries to convince Hermione how similar he is to the main villain. Written for the "Open Category Competition" by DobbyRocksSocks. Rated T.


**AN: I think this is one of the fluffiest things I've ever written. Written for the Fluff category of the "Open Category Competition" by DobbyRocksSocks. I do not own HP or Little Red Riding Hood! Enjoy. **

...

The moment she came through the door, Hermione knew something was wrong. While everything seemed in order-nothing had been knocked over or destroyed-there was still something that just didn't seem right. Silence met her ears, and it suddenly clicked.

The house was too silent.

That was odd, she thought, because he should have been home by now. He'd most certainly be making noise if he were. She set her bag down on the floor quietly, and took her wand out for precaution.

"Draco?" she called out. "Draco?"

It was quiet for a moment before the familiar voice responded back. "I'm in the living room."

Relief washed over her and she put her wand away, venturing further into the house. She stopped in the archway of the living room, finding Draco stretched over the couch, the room so dim that Hermione almost didn't see him.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she asked, balling up the end of a sleeve on her red sweater. "And what are you doing?"

"Reading." He didn't look up at her. "And I thought it would help add mood when I read."

"O-kay? Reading what?"

"A book." There was a slight smirk in his voice.

"Obviously. What's it called?"

"Little Red Riding Hood."

Hermione raised a brow. "The fairytale? I didn't think you'd ever heard of it."

Draco shrugged from his spot on the couch. "I was bored. Besides you've got so many stacked up that I thought it wouldn't hurt if I took one to read."

"That's fine. How is it?"

"Interesting. But I've realized something." He finally closed the book, shifting so that he sat up instead.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. "What's that?"

"I'm like the wolf."

Hermione had to stifle a giggle. "Oh really?"

She could make him out in the dark, staring at her seriously for a second, before she could hear his triumphant smirk come back."You heard me. I'm your Big Bad wolf."

She took the chance to laugh aloud and shifted on a hip. "How so?"

"Just name some stuff. You know, how the story does."

"Fine." Hermione rested a shoulder against the door frame, wondering what his answers would be. "What big eyes you have."

Draco shifted his weight to his feet, putting the book down on the table in front of him with a slight 'thump'. "The better to see you with, my dear." He noiselessly got up, standing now, and silently stalked his way towards her. "Keep going."

Hermione looked down at her feet and tried to remember what was next. "What large hands you have." The room fell quiet, and Hermione's heart suddenly beat faster. She could now feel him dangerously close to her, his presence just out of her reach. She jumped when she heard his voice dance around her, low and husky.

"The better to grab you with." Cold hands slithered up her sides from behind, wrapping around her hips; his thumbs stroked the bare skin above her hip bones. She gasped at his touch and struggled to find words.

"I...I can't think of any more."

"Come up with some." He whispered, his voice tickling her ear.

For a moment, Hermione wondered how such an innocent question could have led to all this. "W-what a...a sharp nose you have."

"The better to breathe you in." She felt Draco at her neck, taking in her scent, his hot breath on her flesh. Hermione inhaled deeply, as his lips grazed her jaw-line. Goosebumps began forming under her skin, and she felt warm. She could tell he was waiting for her to say another.

"What...what soft lips you have."

His hands vanished from her side and she suddenly felt betrayed in her vulnerable state. "Drac-

He appeared in front of her this time, his silver eyes gazing hungrily at her. He smirked, lowering his face just centimeters before hers. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes; she was now little Red staring straight at the Wolf.

"The better to kiss you with."

He pressed his lips firmly against hers, and he pushed her up against the wall, his fingers dancing over her everywhere he could reach. He drank her in, and it left her dizzy. "Admit it," he said, breathless, his chest rising and falling rapidly when he pulled away. His forehead rested on hers. "Admit that I'm your Big Bad Wolf."

Hermione blushed profusely and stared him straight in the eye. "Alright. You are. You're my Wolf, and I'm your Red."

...


End file.
